


What If I Told You It Was My Turn

by ashilrak



Series: 177(6) [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Background Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lagayette: alex when was the last time u slept more than five hours</p><p>Adotfightme: Idk the weekend before orientation probably</p><p>Jdotlaw: what the fuck the fuck</p><p>Tailorsoldierspy: ur going to cause me so much stress</p><p>Jdotlaw: r u saying he hasn’t already</p><p>Tailorsoldierspy: I haven’t met him yet so while it’s not true I can say no he hasn’t and it’s almost reasonable</p><p>Lagayette: @adotfightme ur gonna give me grey hair</p><p>Adotfightme: ur too majestic for grey hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If I Told You It Was My Turn

**Author's Note:**

> I keep telling myself that I should stick to posting only one a day, but nah
> 
> Alexander Hamilton = Alexander Miller = adotfightme  
> John Laurens = Jonathan Lawrence = Jdotlaw  
> Hercules Mulligan = Hercules Mueller = Tailorsoldierspy  
> Lafayette = Paul Motier = Lagayette

**Adotfightme:** GUYS

 **Adotfightme:** G U Y S

 **Adotfightme:** (I’m using guys in the gender neutral sense but **@lagayette** I can stop immediately if u want)

 **Lagayette:** it is fine, mon ami

 **Adotightme:** good now where are the others bc this is important

 **Jdotlaw:** I am here

 **Adotfightme:** Herculessssssssssssssssssssss

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** Present

 **Adotfightme:** so ur probs wondering why I’ve gathered you here today

 **Jdotlaw:** Yes actually, I am

 **Adotfightme:** Good

 **Lagayette:** so what is it

 **Adotfightme:** I just off the phone with Betsey (my wife) ((just thought u should know))

 **Adotfightme:** and according to angelica, BURR is rooming with none other than JEFFERSON and MADISON

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** oh sweet jesus

 **Jdotlaw:** all of ur enemies in one place

 **Lagayette:** this will be, how u say, eventful

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** at least Washington will be there

 **Jdotlaw:** Lafayette don’t speak

 **Lagayette:** I wasn’t going to say anything

 **Adotfightme:** yes you were

 **Lagayette:** ur right, I was

 **Lagayette:** #daddy

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** …

 **Jdotlaw:** …

 **Adotfightme:** …

 **Adotfightme:** MOVING ON

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** thank you

 **Adotfightme:** what are you guys bringing

 **Jdotlaw:** to school?

 **Adotfightme:** yeah, for like the dorm and stuff

 **Jdotlaw:** well, u know, clothing, computer, sheets, food, soap, the basics

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** ^^^and also my sketchbooks and stuff, probs some fabric and whatnot

 **Lagayette:** you still tailor and stuff?

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** yeah

 **Adotfightme:** omg

 **Adotfightme:** could you make me something

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I’m not making you a green jacket, or vest, or scarf, or anything

 **Adotfightme:** how did u know

 **Jdotlaw:** alex

 **Jdotlaw:** I luv u

 **Jdotlaw:** but that obnoxious green shade you wore was kind of your thing

 **Adotfightme:** Betsey liked me in green

 **Adotfightme:** it wasn’t obnoxious

 **Adotfightme:** and I just

 **Adotfightme:** I really miss some of the old fashions alright, sue me

 **Lagayette:** make ur own

 **Adotfightme:** I can’t

 **Lagayette:** I literally saw u take an old british uniform and make it the couture equivalent of the American one

 **Adotfightme:** that’s different tho

 **Jdotlaw:** no it’s not but fine

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I’ll make u the damn coat **@adotfightme**

 **Adotfightme:** OMG ThaNK YoU I LOVE U SO MUCH

 **Adotfightme:** SO SO SO SO SO MUCH

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** it’s gonna be an exact replica of the one you had before

 **Adotfightme:** G O O D

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** and ur gonna have to figure out how to style it

 **Adotfightme:** not a problem

 **Adotfightme:** if it didn’t involve being nice to Jefferson, I’d ask you to make him that one purple one and gwash the blue one bc then when we go to debates the other schools would see us and tremble

 **Adotfightme:** just like old times

 **Lagayette:** I WILL BE BRINGING MANY THING TO THE DORM

 **Jdotlaw:** I won’t be bringing that many clothes, so you can use some of my closet space

 **Lagayette: @jdotlaw** u r a real life saint thank u so much omg je t’aime

 **Adotfightme:** does that same offer extend to me

 **Jdotlaw: @lagayette** u r welcome

 **Jdotlaw: @adotfightme** no

 **Adotfightme:** because rn I only have like three sweaters and two pairs of jeans but now that herc’s here

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I’m not making you an entire wardrobe alex

 **Adotfightme:** u g h

 **Adotfightme:** fine, I didn’t really expect it anyways

 **Lagayette:** u just want him to make u clothing bc u miss the fucking green and I’m pretty sure that it’s the only way the clothing fits bc ur so smol

 **Adotfightme:** why do u treat me like this

 **Jdotlaw:** u gotta admit tho laf that the old fashions looked so great on alex like not many people could pull them off but he could

 **Adotfightme:** <3 **@jdotlaw**

 **Lagayette:** this is tru bc like his legs man

 **Lagayette:** modern pants just don’t show them off the same way

 **Lagayette: @tailorsoldierspy** I don’t mean to impose but if you were to have spare fabric I wouldn’t mind a coat cut in the old style either, maybe a bit more modern, but yeah, I miss those coats man

 **Adotfightme:** U UNDERSTAND ME

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I literally have nothing else to do this summer

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I might just make all of you guys a full outfit and watch u try to style the pieces

 **Adotfightme:** do not doubt me

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** maybe I’ll make one for gwash

 **Adotfightme:** do it

 **Adotfightme:** u should make it the navy blue and gold outfit he always wore bc like he can pull off walking around in the full thing bc he’s in the history department and he’ll be written off as eccentric and ppl kno he’s gwash so they’ll be blown away by his majesty and also like cool man I see it now

 **Lagayette:** r u saying ur gonna make me go to class and watch gwash teach while wearing that bc I’m not sure if I can handle that

 **Adotfightme:** u did it before u can do it again

 **Lagayette:** my resolve is not as strong this time around

 **Jdotlaw:** don’t molest him in front of me

 **Tailorsoldierspy: @lagayette** u have Washington first semester

 **Lagayette:** yea

 **Adotfightme:** what class

 **Adotfightme:** imma register for it rn

 **Jdotlaw:** can we all walk in the outfits herc makes us

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** why

 **Lagayette:** we’re gonna give the general a heart attack

 **Adotfightme:** y e a h we are

 **Jdotlaw:** okay but what if u made the girls dresses

 **Jdotlaw:** and those-we-don’t-speak-of outfits too

 **Jdotlaw:** and like I know it’s a bit ridiculous and out of hand and too much work

 **Jdotlaw:** but also imagine the full revolutionary squad walking around campus in our old regalia

 **Adotfightme:** I’m shedding a tear

 **Lagayette:** it would be so beautiful

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** it would

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** all these beautiful people walking around wearing clothing I made

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I  <3 it

 **Adotfightme:** can u do it

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I’d need all your measurements

 **Adotfightme:** I don’t want to

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** then no jacket for you

 **Adotfightme:** fine ugh

 **Jdotlaw:** alex r ur sleeping patterns the same as b4

 **Adotfightme:** what are you talking about

 **Lagayette:** I think he’s trying to speak of the fact that the four of us are going to be sharing room and u literally never slept ever

 **Lagayette:** we shared a tent at times, and I can count the amount of times I’ve seen you asleep on one hand

 **Lagayette:** and that’s including orientation

 **Adotfightme:** I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** shit man I need sleep to live and ur gonna take that away from me aren’t u

 **Adotfightme:** It’s honestly not even that bad guys

 **Jdotlaw:** I’m going to ask eliza

 **Adotfightme:** DO NOT DO THAT

 **Adotfightme:** she’ll get all concerned

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** she’d only get concerned if there was something to be concerned about

 **Lagayette:** alex when was the last time u slept more than five hours

 **Adotfightme:** Idk the weekend before orientation probably

 **Jdotlaw:** what the fuck the fuck

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** ur going to cause me so much stress

 **Jdotlaw:** r u saying he hasn’t already

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I haven’t met him yet so while it’s not true I can say no he hasn’t and it’s almost reasonable

 **Lagayette: @adotfightme** ur gonna give me grey hair

 **Adotfightme:** ur too majestic for grey hair

 **Lagayette:** u are absolutely correct

 **Adotfightme:** I usually am

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I meant to ask earlier but how are you handling the eliza situation

 **Adotfightme:** What eliza situation

 **Adotfightme:** besides her being the most wondrous and perfect woman in existence

 **Lagayette:** ur gay for john

 **Adotfightme:** tru

 **Adotfightme:** but eliza is my wIFE

 **Jdotlaw:** what if I told u it was my turn

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** turn?

 **Jdotlaw:** yeah eliza got alex officially last time I want to marry him now

 **Adotfightme:** was that a proposal

 **Jdotlaw:** if u want it to be

 **Adotfightme:** wow

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** what did I just witness

 **Adotfightme: @jdotlaw** if we get married can Betsey come to our wedding night

 **Jdotlaw:** r u kidding me

 **Lagayette:** wAS THAT A THING

 **Jdotlaw:** no

 **Jdotlaw:** but he tried

 **Adotfightme:** I did

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** what is wrong with you people

\---

 **Jdotlaw:** eliza ur never gonna fuckign believe what alex just said

 **Jdotlaw:** actually u will

 **Morelikedamnilton:** what did he do

 **Jdotlaw:** herc asked what he was gonna do with you and I both here

 **Jdotlaw:** so I was like I get to marry him this time bc u know I’m funny like that

 **Morelikedamnilton:** y r u liek dis

 **Jdotlaw:** and you wanna know what he fuckign says to me

 **Morelikedamnilton:** What did alex say, john

 **Jdotlaw:** “if we get married can Betsey come to our wedding night”

 **Jdotlaw:** I just

 **Morelikedamnilton:** oh my fucking jesus god Christ

 **Jdotlaw:** I know

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me everything you feel
> 
> Also, if there's anything you really want to see that might fit into the story, feel free to mention it. I won't make any promises, but ideas are always welcome :)


End file.
